Once en punto
by Les-cinq-d-ella
Summary: He contado los días desde que te vi pasar frente a mí en aquel parque. Desde entonces no he dejado de ir para poder verte. Siempre pasas a la misma hora. De lunes a viernes y siempre pareces indiferente… SokkaxToph Es un AU. Dejen reviews!


**Un tonto afortunado**

**POV SOKKA**

He contado los días desde que te vi pasar frente a mí en aquel parque. Desde entonces no he dejado de ir para poder verte. Siempre pasas a la misma hora. De lunes a viernes y siempre pareces indiferente…

Si no fuera como soy, me levantaría de mi asiento y te preguntaría quién eres. No sé nada de ti. Lo único que estoy seguro es que pasas a las once en punto. Sin ningún minuto más, sin ningún minuto menos.

Al verte pasar, trato de llamar tú atención, pero nada de lo que hago parece funcionar. Me termino rindiendo ya que veo que no voltearías a verme. Suelto un largo suspiro. Ya estas a más de un metro de mí y te detienes en seco.

Me aguanto la respiración al tiempo que volteas a verme, insegura de hacerlo. Siento como tus ojos grises y ciegos se posan en mí. Me pongo nervioso a pesar que se que no me puedes ver, pero presiento que sabes que estoy ahí. Cierras tus ojos y los apartas de mí. Sigues con tu camino sin titubear.

Quizás no te interesa saber algo de mí, pero estoy feliz de que volteaste hacia atrás. Me siento fatal, no tuve el valor de hablarte otra vez. Imagino que haz de pensar que no valgo la pena y por lo mismo sigues caminando sin volver a voltear. Agacho la cabeza y no puedo evitar soltar otro suspiro triste.

Sin más que hacer ahí, me levanto de la banca junto con el periódico en la mano y regreso a mi casa. Esperando a la llegada de un nuevo día y poderte ver de nuevo como todos los días pasados.

Ya es costumbre mía llegar una media hora antes de las once al parque y sentarme en esa vieja banca de metal despintada. Llevo conmigo, el diario del día para leerlo en lo que aguardo tú llegada. Leo con cuidado cada artículo, desviando la mirada al reloj de pulsera que llevo en mi mano derecha.

Paso hoja tras hoja y por fin dan las once. Cierro el periódico y espero a que pases. Miro a la derecha y no veo tu silueta. Volteo para la izquierda y no te veo.

Han pasado treinta minutos y aun no pasas. Aun no quiero irme hasta lograr verte de nuevo con tú típico caminar seguro y tranquilo. No, aun no pienso hacerlo. Comienzo a jugar con mis dedos algo nervioso. Nunca has llegado tarde.

Las horas pasan y aun no te veo. He leído el diario como veinte veces y no hay alguna pista de que estés cerca. Lo único que veo son personas pasar de un lado a otro, desapercibidas de mí presencia o existencia en este mundo.

Llevo ya doce horas y media sentado en la misma banca, anhelando verte, aunque sea por un segundo. Pero ya es media noche y no te he visto. Suelto un largo suspiro y vuelvo a cerrar el periódico. Lo he leído ya muchas veces al grado de aprenderme de memoria cada noticia que venía en él. Me levanto y lo enrollo para después encaminarme a mí casa.

Me encuentro a unos metros para llegar a la salida del parque, pero volteo para atrás, aun teniendo la esperanza de encontrarme contigo hoy.

Mis ojos se abren sorprendidos. Veo como corres hacia mí. Noto que estás agitada por la carrera que has hecho, pero eso no te quita la sonrisa en tus labios. Mi corazón se acelera de repente.

Al estar ya cerca de mí, extiendo mis brazos para abrazarte, pero con un solo paso, desvías tu dirección. Me pasas de lado. Se hace el silencio al tiempo que mi pecho se oprime causándome un dolor agudo.

Viro la cabeza hacia atrás y es cuando me doy cuenta. Tus delicadas manos son sostenidas por las de alguien más. Un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y con los ojos color miel. Estas sonrojada y se ve que él también lo está.

En cámara lenta veo como te envuelve en un cálido abrazo, rodeando tu delgada cintura con sus brazos. Te acerca a él sin dudarlo dos veces.

Siento como algo se quebranta dentro de mí. No lo soporto, cierro mis ojos a punto de soltar en llanto. Escucho la voz de él llamarte y por primera vez en nueve meses, escucho tú voz, tú cálida voz respondiéndole en un suspiro.

Ahora sé cómo te llamas y como se oye tu voz en un suspiro.

Me doy la vuelta para irme por otro lado. No tengo nada que hacer aquí. Lo único que podre hacer ahora, es esperar a que él te haga feliz. Que al tomarte en sus brazos, te consuele y te demuestre cuanto te quiere, tal como yo lo hice en mis sueños.

Quizás fui un tonto al no haberme parado de esa banca y preguntar tú nombre aunque hubiese sido solo eso. Pero me doy cuenta que soy un tonto afortunado. Afortunado por haber tenido la oportunidad de toparme contigo en mí vida. De haber podido verte en este tiempo.

En un nuevo suspiro, digo su nombre "_Toph_"


End file.
